Phone Guy
The Phone Guy the player's guide in Five Nights in Anime. He is an employee at Freddy's Anime Convention, and, through phone calls, helps the player defend themselves from the animatronics. He is killed on Night 4 by Freddy Fazbear after touching her chest. He is voiced by Mairusu Paua, the game's developer. Phone Calls Night 1 "He-hey, hey! Congratulations on the new Night Watch job! I actually worked at that place before you, crazy huh? Just finishing my last few days in fact. Anyway, I'm recording this message to help you get settled in on your first night, I know it can get quite overwhelming there, but you'll be fine! Things do tend to get a little "weird" at the night times, but there's nothing to worry about. The animatronics can get up to a bit of mischief at night, so be aware that the girls do tend to explore the place. They are put into some sort of "Night Mode", so they are limbered up for the shows in the day time... something like that. But, anyway, the only real risk here, if any, is the fact that the girls here... uh, if they see you... will play a bit "rough". Now, that might sound good for some people *cough*, but with the heavy assets they have, you could imagine the discomfort... and death... uh, yeah. They don't tell you these things when you sign up, but hey! First day should be a breeze, I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, remember! Check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, goodnight!" Night 2 He-hey! Uh,if you're hearing this, and you made it to day two, well done! I guess the girls persuaded you to come back huh? *laughs* Im kidding. But there is something about them I've always liked... uuhh... anyways, it's interesting because Freddy herself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard she likes the dark, so run out of power if you want to see her again! *laughs* Again,just kidding. What I really wanted to say is that you should check both Pirate cove's from time-to-time, the characters don't appear often, especially the one on the right. It's a shame really, she was always my favorite, maybe she'll become more active in the week - the animatronics do tend to become more active, as the week progresses. But anyways, I'm sure you have everything under control. Uhh I'll speak to you tomorrow alright? See ya. Night 3 He-Hey! You're doing great! Night 3, awesome work! Most people don't usally last this long - I mean, y'know... they usally let the "girls" are really somthing thought, y'know Speaking of the girls, make sure to double check on the Mangle's Cove this time around - although Mangle IS pretty shy though *laughs* Oh! You've been probably wondering what the spare animatronics are doing in the closet back there. Don't worry about them. We used to used to use them a long time ago... in fact, our female employees would use them as suits! Pretty cool right? the "spring-lock"merchanic was a sure fire shot those years ago, but they're so old now, and they had a few problems too - and uh, the smell... uuhh... just leave them where they are, they probably won't move. I'm certain... uh... Spring Bonnie won't move at least... uh, I think Uh okay, I'll leave you to it. Speak to you tomorrow. Night. Night 4 Category:Characters Category:Nights